An Unexpected Surprise
by GalaxiaNicole
Summary: Judy's stomach starts to hurt really badly, Nick (her boyfriend) doesn't know what to do, so he take her to the hospital. when they get there Nick founds something out shocking. read more to find out what happens to Nick and Judy.
1. Chapter 1: A Shocking Surprise

**I will be doing this story for Judy's and Nick's POV!**

 **Nick's POV**

I woke up a little earlier then Judy. I looked down and saw her sleeping so peacefully. "Man she is so cute when she sleeps. But she wouldn't like me calling her cute. Oh well."

I quickly, (trying not to wake her.) got up and went in the bathroom to change. I took a shower, went to the kitchen and made Judy breakfast. I made her and I blueberry pancakes with carrot juice. Went to the living room to wait until she woke up.

 **Judy's POV**

I woke up to Nick not being in the bed. I looked around to see if I could find him. I looked everywhere. In the bathroom, no. In the bedroom, no. The hallway, definitely no.

"Nick, you still here?" I asked.

"Yes Judy, I am. I'm in the living room on your couch playing on my phone." Nick said.

"What's that smell it smells _soooooo_ good? Did you make us breakfast?" I yelled.

"Yes. Do you want to eat before we go to work today?" He asked.

"Yes that would be nice." I yelled back. I got out of bed and ran downstairs to the kitchen. Nick was already at the table putting the plates on the table.

 **Nick's POV**

As I was putting our food on the table, I heard a loud thud, and I saw Judy on the floor in a ball.

"Carrots are you ok?" I asked. She started to cry, louder and louder, and louder.

"Nick I have this sharp pain in my stomach." She told me.

"Well, Carrots, it's probably just the stomach bug. You know that's going on now." I said.

"NO, IT HURTS WORSE THEN THAT, NICK!" She screamed.

"Ok, ok. Let's take you to the hospital ok. I will call Chief that we can't make it today, ok?" I said.

"Fine but hurry, please. Huuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrry!" Judy said. I picked her up and took her to the hospital and told the doctor that her stomach hurt really badly. They told me to stay until the can figure out what's wrong with her. So that gave me enough time to text Bogo.

N: Sir, we won't be at work.

B: Why?

N: It's Judy, sir.

B: What's wrong with her?

N: She says her stomach hurts really badly; I took her to the hospital.

B: Is she going to be alright?

N: I don't know sir. The doctors just told me to wait out here.

B: Well when they tell you what's wrong with her inform me right away. Understood?

N: Crystal.

B:

After I texted Chief Bogo, the nurse can out. She looked like she had really bad news.

"Are you Nick Wilde?" The nurse said.

"Yes." I said.

"Well we have good news and bad news. Which one would you like to hear first?" She said in a sad tone.

"Um… good news first." I said in a shaky tone.

"Ok. Well we found out what was wrong with Judy. Judy is um… pregnant." She said.

"WHAT? How is that possible?" I said getting angry.

"We don't know how it happened but that's what we're trying to figure out, sir. We are doing to best we can." She said.

"Who did this to her? Who's the father?" I said to her. "Why didn't she tell me this?" I thought.

"That's the bad news. The baby is for sure fox DNA. We think that something bad could have happen to her. The DNA does not match yours, so we don't know who messed with her, or anything. You can ask her in five minutes, sir. Thank you for understanding." She explained.

"Thanks." I said, trying not to sound anymore angry with her.


	2. Chapter 2: Talking to Judy

**I hope you like the book so far.**

 **Nick's POV**

I went to Judy's room and I just stood there in between my walk and stared at her. I didn't like seeing her in the hospital bed or at the hospital at all. I went near her and pushed a chair near her hospital bed and just sat there watched her sleep.

I turned the chair to face a TV that was in front of the bed. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. I flipped through to find something that I liked; instead I kept it on the news.

 **Judy's POV**

I started waking up to the sound of the news. I saw Nick beside me watching the news asleep. I shook him to wake Nick up.

"Nick."

Nick." I yelled a bit.

NICK, WAKE UP!" I screamed. The nurse came in and I told her that I was just trying to wake up Nick. She said ok.

"What?" He said. Confused that it was just me. "Oh, sorry, Carrots."

"It's ok. How long have you been in here, Nick?" I asked.

"I've been here ever since I brought you here. Oh, I forgot to text Chief, one sec." He said, grabbing out his phone to text Bogo.

"Ok sorry, Carrots. I told him what the nurse told me, and we need to talk." He said in a serious tone.

"Ok what is it?" I asked, confused.

"Why didn't you tell me that another fox was messing with you?" He said in a straight face.

"Well I um… didn't want you to find him and then kill him because I told you." I was crying now. "I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You can hate me now." I guess I was crying so much that Nick came on the bed with me, and wiped the tears off my eyes.

 **Nick's POV**

I went on the bed and wiped the tears off Judy's eyes.

"Listen, it's ok that you didn't tell me, I'm ok with that. But I'm not going to get mad at you. I know that you feel like I would hurt someone for what they did to you, but we have other things to worry about. Like getting ready for the baby." I said.

She looked at me and had a small smile on her face.

"I'm I didn't tell you." She said still quietly crying.

"I know. And it's ok, Carrots, I still love you. You know that right Judy?" I said.

"I know." She giggled.

My phone vibrated, I took it out of my pants and looked at it. It was from Bogo.

B: Is she ok?

N: Yes sir.

B: OK. I'll let you and Officer Hopps have the rest of the month off, no questions asked. Understood?

N: Yes sir. I'll tell Judy.

"Judy Chief Bogo said that we have the month off for you." I said.

"What, why? I have to get back to work, Nick." She said in a shocked and angry tone.

"Carrots, Chief said no questions ask. And I think it's best for the both of us to have that month off, after what you said, and what the nurse said." I told her.

 **Judy's POV**

I can't believe that Chief said that Nick and I have the month off. I soo mad. It's been three days after I went to the hospital. Nick took me to his house instead of mine.

"Um, Nick you missed my house?" I said.

"I know. We're not going to your house we're going to mine so I can watch you. Ok?" He said.

"Fine, but you have to go back and get my clothes, so I don't have to wear the exact same thing, Nick." I said.

"I know. I already have some of your stuff at my place." He said not taking his eyes off the road. Nick hasn't looked at me all day, I wonder why.

"Nick?"

"Yes."

"Are you ok? You haven't looked at me all day."

"Yea I'm fine."

"No you're not. I know when you're not fine, Nick. You don't look at me."

He looked at me. (Finally)

"Fine I'm not fine." He said.

"What's wrong?" I asked wanting to make sure he was ok.

"It's just- it's just what you told me at the hospital, about what that fox did to you. I want to find him an-"

"What did I say about killing people, Nick?"

"I'm sorry, Carrots. It's just I hate when bad things happen to you and not me." He his ears went down when he said that. So did my ears.

"Nick, you were still in the Academy. Which was how long ago?" I asked.

"Two week ago." He said.

"Yea two weeks ago. You weren't here and I had a different partner." I told him.

"Look, Carrots, let's just forget about it ok?" He said. He parked the car in front of his house.

"Ok. Let's go inside. I'm tired." I said yawning. Nick picked me up and carried me to his house. He set me on his couch and he sat down next to me and fell asleep. "I love you, Nick." I said, quietly so I wouldn't wake him up. Then I fell asleep to.


	3. Chapter 3: The Text

**This chapter is more of their month off. I hope you like this…**

 **This is also my first fanfic…**

 **I'm going to stop talking now…**

 **Enjoy…**

 _ **Month 1 of vacation from work.**_

 **Judy's POV**

I woke up before Nick, not trying to wake him up I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I got out and Nick was standing right there.

"Nick what are you doing?" I said in shock and embarrassment.

"I heard the shower. You know that I can hear better than you can remember?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Damn it" I thought. "Well I had to take a shower. Where are my clothes, Nick?" I asked.

"In my closet." He pointed to his closet next to his bed.

"Well I have to get ready for wo-."

"Wait a second, you aren't going to work there, slick bunny! You have to stay home with me, remember? What would chief Bogo say if he saw you at work?" He said. He has a point, I can't go to work or I could kill the babies. Wait I forgot to Tell Nick that bunnies multiply.

"Um… Nick?"

"Yes?" He said going to his closet to get me some clothes for today. I didn't say anything about that but I was going to tell him something else.

"Um… I… uh…. Have to tell you something about the baby-ies." I said nervously.

"Go ahea-. Wait did you say babies?" Nick said with a shocked but surprised face.

"Yes, bunnies when they get pregnant they multiply. So that means we might have more than two bunnies." I explained. I tried to be serious with him so he could calm down, but I can see that didn't work, he passed out.

I tried shaking him a few times. _Four times a charm_.

 **Nick's POV**

"Nick wake up." Judy shook me to wake up. I was so confused that bunnies have so much babies. "No wonder Judy has over 275 sisters and brothers." I thought.

"I'm up, I'm up. Why didn't you tell me that you multiply?" I asked. She looked up at me and her ears were droopy. _"God why do you have to do that, Carrots?"_ I thought.

"Well I didn't know how to say it, and then I forgot, and then you said that we couldn't go to work, (Which I hate.) and I didn't know how to put it. So I just spit it out." She said, squeezing her eyes shut to make it so she didn't see how angry I was. But to tell you the truth I wasn't angry with her.

I grabbed her waist and brought my head close to hers and I kissed her on the lips.

"You know I love you, Carrots?" I asked.

"I know." She said.

"Hey how about we go for a walk?" I asked.

"Sure. That would be great to get my mind off of going to work." She said.

After she got dressed and I did to. Judy was wearing a purple short sleeve shirt, with a black skirt. She had her farmer hat. I had a red short sleeve shirt, with black jeans, with my shades.

"Ready, Carrots?" I asked.

"Yes, I am." She said. We walked to my car Judy in the passenger seat and me in the driver seat. I started the car and we drove off to the park for our walk.

While we were driving to the park my phone went off.

"Carrots can you get my phone and see who it is." I said.

"Sure. Where?"

"My pocket."

Ok… Got it.. Let's see here it's from Bogo. He says that you need to see him ASAP. I wonder why?" she says

"Tell him Ok." I told her. She texted Chief saying ok.

"He said not to tell me." She said, looking confused.

"O..k.. Why? Wait don't ask him, if he says not to tell you." I quickly said.

"I didn't." she said.

"How about I drop you off at your house and then go to ZPD and then come back k?" I said.

"Sure, Nick. But when your down text me ok?" she said with her ears droopy and with a sad face.

"Ok, and Carrots please stop doing the sad face thing you're going to make me cry." I said sarcastically.

"Fine." She said.

 **Judy's POV**

We got to my house and Nick made sure that no one has broken into my house.

"I don't think that no one is here, Nick. It looks the same way that I left it." I said.

"Just making sure. Trying to keep you safe." He said still looking around the house.

"Ok. I'm just going to watch TV. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. I'll call you if anything goes wrong. Ok? Go talk with Bogo before he yells at you again." I said.

"Ok, fine. Bye." He said waving good-bye to me. He closed the door and left. My phone rang and it was Clawhauser.

"Yes?"

Hello Judy. How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks Judy."

"Why did you call Ben?"

"Well you know how Nick left?"

"Yes?" I said in confusion and also had a scary and worried feeling.

"Well just for a percussion just keep your phone next to you, ok."

"WHAT? WHY? What happened to Nick?" I screamed kind of.

"Nononono, he's fine. It's ok, Judy." I said.

"Ok. I will thank you Clawhauser." I said.

"Yup. Got to go, bye Judy."

"Bye, Ben." The call ended. I just sat there looking at the ground, thinking if Nick was hurt. I pushed that image out of my head and watch Furflix. I watch Person of Interest. I loved that show.

 **I hoped you enjoyed this. The next chapter will start with Nick and Bogo. I hope you liked it so far. I did have some help with my boyfriend Nick. (Not Nick Wilde.) I wish though….. JK next chapter tomorrow! Bye and I love you all! 3**


	4. Chapter 4: The case

**Nick's POV**

I walked into ZPD, and went started to Chief Bogo's office. I knocked on his door so I wouldn't be rude (like I always do.).

"Come in, Wilde." He said. I opened the door, and walked in.

"You called. I mean well you texted me. Which you could have just ca-."

"SHUT IT Wilde! I don't have time for your games today. The reason why I texted you, and didn't want Officer Hopps to know was because we have a lead on a missing persons case." He explained.

"Ok, so why do you just need me, chief? And not Officer Hopps and I?" I asked.

"Because, well…. Um… she's-."  
"She's pregnant." I finished his sentence.

"Yeah that. The evidence that we have collected is five witnesses and one suspect. The suspects is, well this is a weird one he's a bunny. He's name is John Riley. We suspect that Riley is only kidnapping bunnies. That is the reason why I didn't want Miss. Hopps out investigating this case, Wilde." I said.

"Ok." I said nodding.

"I want you and Wolferson to follow Riley and keep an eye out for any suspicion. Got it? Oh and the street that we saw him last was main street."

"Ok sir, but can I make sure that Judy is ok first before I do this? I ask nervously.

"Fine, but only five minutes. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." I said. I left his room, and went straight to my car, and drove to Judy's house.

 **Judy's POV**

I finished watching season 5 of Person of Interest. I was quite sad at the very end of the last episode 13 **(Not going to say anything about it for no spoilers…)**. I didn't like it that much I was looking on Furflix to find iZombie Season two. I heard a knock on my door so I went over there to check to see who it was. It was Nick. He didn't look happy, he had this worried scared look on his face.

"Judy I was just checking on you to make sure you're ok. Are you ok?" He said with a worried tone and look.

"Yes, Nick I'm fine. Are _you_ ok?" I asked crossing my arms.

"No- I mean yes- no- yeeeess?" He said confused.

"Are you sure? What did Chief want with you, Nick?" I asked.

"He told me just to check up on you that's it." Nick said.

"So you can't tell me what he said, just going to leave me out of the loop? I have to know where and what's going on so if you're in trouble I know where you are." I said getting a little angry. Nick knew that I was getting mad when he stopped looking scared and worried, he just stared at me with the 'are you kidding me' look.

"Look Carrots, Chief said not to tell you because you're a bunny." He paused at what he just said there. Looked at me and walked in my house. Sat me down on the couch. And he sat next to me.

"Look, I know I could get fired for doing this, but do you really want to know what he told me?" He said.

"Wait your telling me that you can't tell me because I'm a bunny? Are you kidding me?" I yelled getting even more angrier.

"The reason why he told not to is because the guy that we're trying to get kidnaps bunnies. That's why."

I just sat there looking at him with shock. All I could say was oh. He got up a left. He left me in my house alone with a guy that kidnaps bunnies. Now I'm really scared. I didn't know what to do so I texted Clawhauser.

J: Hey Ben, can I talk with you for a min?

C: Sure what is it Juds?

J: Can you have an Officer keep a look out to me in front of my house?

C: Sure why?

J: Just want to make sure the baby is safe.

C: Sure will do! Wait your having a baby?!

J: Please don't tell anyone!

C: I won't.

J: Clawhauser!

C: I promise, Judy I won't tell anyone. (Please don't hurt me! LOL)

J: I won't. Just hurry up will ya? PLEASE!

C: Okokok

The call ended. I went to my window to see if anyone was out there. Nope. So I just sat there waiting for one of my fellow Officers to arrive at my house. And 30mins later they did.

" _Well that took forever then I thought it would be."_ I thought. I went back to my couch and started to watch iZombie season 2.

 **Nick's POV**

Wolferson and I went to Main Street to find this guy that kidnaps bunnies. _"I hope he doesn't go after Judy."_ I thought.

"Why are you so tense, Wilde?" Wolferson said. He caught me off guard.

"Huh? What?" I said still thinking about Judy.

"I said, why are you so tense?" He repeated his words.

"I just want to catch this guy. That's all." I said in a worried tone.

"Well calm down well catch him. Then you can go back to your little bunny." He said punching my playfully.

"How do you know about Judy?" I asked looking confused.

"You smell like her. Remember, wolves can smell better the foxes?" He said.

"Oh right. I forgot." I said almost as a whisper.

"Hey I mean it we'll find this guy. I promise you. I know how much you care about Judy. We have someone at her house making sure that no one takes her ok?" He said.

"Thank you." I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a white bunny that has strips through his entire body, looking left and right looking very suspicious.

"Hey is that our guy?" I asked.

"Yeah I think that is. Come on lets gut this bastard." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah lets go." I said.

 **Judy's POV**

I waited for Nick to call back. So that I know that he's ok. No call. I wanted to text chief Bogo and ask him why he sent Nick out by himself. And not let Nick and I go together. The babies aren't even showing (That much) at all, so I'm fine. I mean you can see a bump not that's it.

I can still run the way I can, and jump, weeell maybe not jump. Wouldn't want to pee on myself that would be bad and embarrassing. I pretty sure Nick would be laughing his ass off if he saw that I had peed my pants.

I finish the fifth episode of iZombie. I love it so far. I got a text on my phone thinking that it would be Nick, but no. it was my parents. They technically they know that I'm pregnant so I don't have to go over the 'how did this happen?' and the 'this is the reason why you shouldn't have moved to Zootopia, Judy' speech.

I put on my happy sarcastic face.

"Hi mom, hi dad." I said.

"How's my baby doing" My mom said.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" My father said.

"Stu I think she can handle herself just fine she has that fox to help her… Nick I think was his name." Mom said.

"Fine Bonnie. How have you been Judy?" My father asked.

"I'm fine dad thank you for asking." I said.

"Judy dear, where's Nick?" My mom asked.

"He's on a case right now with someone else." I said to them.

"Oh good I thought that he abandoned you." Dad said.

"Why would you think that, dad?" I asked.

"Well… he's… a-."

"A fox dad. Do you still not trust Nick?" I ask.

"I trust him." He said in a shaky tone.

"You don't trust him do you?" I said in a sad tone.

"You know what Judy, we can call you back tomorrow. You seem tired." My mom said.

"That would be nice." I said.

"Bye." My parents said.

"Bye." I said hanging up the phone. I turned the TV to the news to find an update and there he was. Nick was on TV.

"And are you sure that you got the right guy?" The Reporter said.

"Yes, we have confirmed that this is the guy. No further questions." Nick said.

"As we know Zootopia is safe from this kidnaper. The kidnaper name was found out by our Officer's. Officer Wilde and Officer Wolferson, said that the suspect was a bunny in his mid-20s and was found to be dangerous. His name was John Riley. For all the bunnies out there you are now safe to come out of your homes and be free once again. Live from ZNR Rosie White." The reporter said.

The reporter was a female wolf, with a red dress, she was a artic wolf, with blue eyes.

I turned off the TV unlocked the door so Nick could come in, and went straight to bed. I fell asleep very quickly.

 **Nick's POV**

Wolferson and I went into to the cruiser and headed back to ZPD. Once we were at ZPD I did a little paperwork, went to my car and drove to Judy's house.

Once I got to Judy's house on the door handle it read:

Nick, the door is unlocked. I unlocked it because I was tired so I went to bed. Please locked the door when you get in. Thank you.

~Judy

I open the door, closed it, locked it, and went straight to Judy's room. She as she said was fast asleep.

I took off my uniform and my undershirt and climbed into Judy's bed. I too was tired and fell right asleep.

 **Sorry it took so long I was doing other stuff but hey I got it done right? Hopefully I can do another one tomorrow. If not it will be Tuesday for the story. Question: How do you like the story so far is it good/bad? Please tell me. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Nightmare

**Well another chapter for the book. YAY!**

 **This one might be short I don't know…**

 **Well let's find out…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Nick's POV**

I woke up with a nightmare. I was all sweaty. I got up and went to take a shower. Judy was still sleeping, and I didn't want to wake her up.

"Nick, are you ok?" Judy said sleepy.

"No I need to talk with you when out of the shower." I said.

"Or you can just talk to me while you take your shower." Judy said sounding a little bit too close to the bathroom.

"Hey, are you in the bathroom, Judy?" I said embarrassed.

"Yes. Why?" She said in question.

"Um… hello? I my taking a shower!" I said, my face started to get redder when I saw Judy's shadow by the shower curtain.

"It's fine Nick, I'm not going to peek at you." She said as she sat on her toilet.

"Ok." I said.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Judy said.

"Well I had a nightmare, this morning. It was about when we were in the museum when we got knocked into the forest, instead of my being hit with the blueberries, I was hit with the Nightholwers. And you didn't know that I was actually going savage. And… I… and… I…" I was crying in the shower, well I was finished. I just stayed in there with the water off.

"And… I killed you… when I woke up and saw everybody from ZPD, the only person I didn't see was you. I looked around and I was in a hospital bed. I ask Chief if you were doing paperwork. He said that you… I… that I had killed you for the Nightholwers." I said crying. Judy handed me one of her towels.

"Here, Nick. Come here. But first you need to get dressed then you come here." She said, in a shocked but soft tone. I got out of the bathroom and got dressed. Judy sat me on her bed to talk.

"Nick, look at me." She said. I looked at her.

"Listen, there is nothing that can make you go savage. We love each other to much to have that happen. And also you're always at home with me. We're mostly at you're place or sometimes at my place. We always look out for each other no matter what happens. Right?" She said.

"Yeah." I said still crying. She wiped my tears off my face.

"How about we go to our favorite coffee shop." She said.

"Ok." I said. We got up and went to our favorite coffee shop. Once we got to the coffee shop, Judy order her favorite carrot coffee, and I order the same thing as Judy. She says it taste really good, so why not try something new, right? Wrong! Just kidding! Did you really think that the carrot coffee was going to taste bad? Nope it actually taste pretty good.

 **Sorry this one was so short I just wanted it to end at the coffee shop part.**

 **And sorry for not having this up yesterday. I was very busy.**

 **I'll do one latter today or tomorrow.**

 **Bye. And I hoped you like this book so far!**


	6. Author's Note

_**I will be explaining the Confusion that people are confused in.**_

 **Author Note: Ok, so the part when Judy got pregnant, when Nick was in the Academy It said that What happen to Judy was two weeks from now. He had been in the Academy for a month. two weeks before Nick came out of the Academy Another fox RAPED her. That's what I mean by messed with her. She came into the hospital the week before Nick got out of the Academy(Nick had one more week before he graduated.), which then she took multiple showers with her favorite carrot soap. The second week (which was Nick's last week for the Academy.) she came home and then took more showers, mostly twice a day.**

 **Then after Nick came home Judy took another shower before she left thinking that Nick wouldn't smell it. Now because Nick is a fox he can smell anything. Now he did smell another fox but he did want to bring up to what happened to Judy, and make her not have to remember what happened to her. She already talk with the doctor about what happened. And I pretty sure she doesn't want to relive it.**

 **Nick didn't want Judy to relive that horrible moment that she already relived. So he never asked her what happened to her on the day.**

 **The DNA thing, was just something my boyfriend wanted to put in there. Judy was technically two weeks pregnant with the babies. And in Zootopia they had high tech equipment so what I should have put in there. And so that's how they checked the babies DNA.**

 **It will make more sense in Chapter six. Sorry for the confusion.**

 **I will have Judy explain it in Chapter six when she is sleeping and in the nightmare. I hope this sums up everyone's confusion. I will do chapter six tomorrow or later today.**

 **Sorry I made everyone confused.**

 **Thank you for your questions.**

 **If you have any more questions please ask them. You don't have to be shy just ask.**


	7. Chapter 6: Judy's Nightmare

**Here is chapter six…**

 **Yay!**

 **Judy's POV**

(This is in her dream.)

I was walking from my house to go to mine and Nick's favorite coffee shop. I ordered what I usually get, the Carrot flavored coffee.

Nick was still at the Academy. He has been in the Academy for a month now and I already want him to get out. I really want Nick to be my partner.

I sat down near a table by the window. I just sat there staring out of the window, staring into nothing.

I finished my coffee, and walked out of the coffee shop, and went straight to ZPD.

Before I got to the street that turned to go to the ZPD, someone or something hit me in the back of my head. (That hurt like hell.) I thought as I was being knocked out.

 **(Now before I get into this part of the story, I will tell you that it won't be pretty. Now what you're about to read, is something that has happened to a lot of women. It has happen to a lot of women.) (Just a warning.)(So be ready.)**

I woke up in the dark room. I didn't know what kind of room I was in, but it was very dark. I was tied up to a bed. I couldn't move my legs or my arms. The door opened, and I saw a fox.

"Nick oh thank god, you're here. Can you get me out of here? Wait shouldn't you be at the Academy?" I asked looking confused.

"So this Nick, is he your boyfriend?" The fox said. Once he said that I knew for sure that, that wasn't Nick.

"Who are you, and what do you want from me? Don't you know you kidnapped a police officer?" I asked in question.

"Who am I? I'm not going to say until I'm finished with you. And what I want from you, is you and your body, you sexy little bunny. And yes I do know that you're a police officer, baby." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" I said in a scared tone.

"Just wait and see, my precious little rabbit." He said.

He came close to me and started kissing me on my lips. I kicked him in the stomach.

"Get away from me, you disgusting fox!" I yelled.

"Don't worry, nobody will be able to hear you." He said. I started to cry. He came close to me again and started kissing me on my lips, then my neck. My stomach. He took off his shirt, and he took off his pants and my pants. The fox started to rape me. All I could do was scream, and scream. I screamed so loud that I lost my voice. The fox kept it up for a good hour. He untied me and threw my pants at me. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to do anything but just lay there crying.

I heard sirens upstairs. I tried to get up but my legs were top wobbly. I crawled upstairs to find Chief Bogo and some other officer. I didn't want to look that way because the fox who did those horrible things to me was there.

"Judy?" Chief Bogo called. I didn't know what to say. He picked me up carefully and put me on a gurney and I was sent to the hospital.

I wanted to call Nick to tell him what happened, but Chief said that wouldn't be a wise thing to do. I didn't want to move or look anywhere. I tried to push that image out of my head, but it kept playing in my head.

"(I just want to go home, and get this image out of my head.)" I thought. I fell asleep from crying, and I woke up in a hospital bed.

"Oh Miss. Hopps, it's good to see you awake. We are here to ask you a few question before we let you go." One of the officers said.

"Ok." I said still sleepy.

"Where were you heading before the incident happened?"

"I was heading to ZPD."

"What happened after you were heading down to ZPD." I got hit in the head with something." I know what he was going to ask next. I started to get the sickening feeling in my stomach.

"What happened after you woke up? You don't have to ans-"

"He raped me!" I yelled. I started to cry. I had the ugly cry.

"I'm sorry, Judy. I really am. Thankfully we got the guy. Do you want to know what his name is?" he asked. I really didn't want to know what his name was. I didn't care who the hell he was.

"Yes, please." I said through crying.

"The fox's name was Max Cornfield. We put him in jail for now but he will be going to prison." he said.

"Thank you." I said. He left. Chief Bogo came in to check on me.

" _Judy, Judy, JUDY WAKE UP!"_ That wasn't Chief's voice, it was Nick's voice. I woke up from my nightmare and Nick was holding me in his arms.

 **Nick's POV  
** I shook Judy to wake her up. She finally woke up from her nightmare.

"Judy are you ok? You had a nightmare. You wouldn't wake up." I said.

"I'M SORRY I DIDN'T TELL YOU ANYTHING. I'M SORRY FOR NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING." Is all she could say she kept screaming those words ten times, and wouldn't stop. She was still in shock from her dream.

"Judy it's ok, it's ok. I'm here. You're fine. I've got you. You're safe." I kept rocking her back and forth to make her calm down, and well it worked.

"Nick, is that you?" She asked.

"Yes, it's me. Are you ok? You were screaming 'Get off me' and 'Stop touching me'. Was that dream about what happened to you that day?" I asked.

"Yes it was. I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked.

"No, I was already awake. I was going to get us food this morning until i heard you screaming. So I ran in here to see if you hurt yourself, but I was wrong, you were having a nightmare." I explained.

Oh was all she could say.

"Do you want me to stay in here and cuddle with you, Judy?" I asked.

"Yes please." she said. I laid down next to Judy and we cuddle for another hour. She woke back up and I did too. We went downstairs and ate breakfast.

"Are you ok, Carrots?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." she said. "Let's watch some TV."

"Ok, like what?" I asked.

"I don't know, anything." She said.

"Ok, how about the Walking Pread?" I asked, really wanting to watch it.

"Sure, Nick. I know what you're saying in your head. You're saying you really want me to say yes for the Walking Pread." She said in a sarcastic voice.

"Damn and I thought I could get away with that." I said through laughter.

 **I hoped you like it I did have some help from Pararaptor. Next chapter tomorrow.**

 **Thank you.**

 **And leave a comment on any question you have thank you.**


	8. Chapter 7: Nick's Anger Problems

**This is something that I enjoy to write about…**

 **The book… I enjoy the book…**

 **Backstory… This is about Nick and his arguer problems** **.**

 **Nick's POV**

I got out of bed way before Judy. The time read: 5:30am. I got dressed in my ZPD uniform. Got in my car and drove to the station. I didn't tell Chief that I was going to be here. I technically didn't tell anyone that I was coming in at all.

I remember Judy said the name of the guy that kidnapped her was Max Cornfield. He was the same color as me. (So he had red and orange fur), and his eyes were grey.

I went inside ZPD, and turned right. I went straight until I went to the hall where the jail was at. I saw on top of the wall it read: Jail Room.

I went into the Jail Rooms Office room before I headed down the hall. At the desk there was a guard. His name was Officer Hall. Officer Hall was an arctic wolf. Her had some grey on the top of his ears.

He was sitting at his desk looking at his computer, until he saw me.

"Officer Wilde what are you doing here on your day off?" The guard asked.

"I want to talk with someone." I said.

"Ok, who would that be?" He asked.

"Max Cornfield." I told him in a straight face.

"Ok, sure he is in cell room 45." He said pointing to the room that I need to go to.

"Thank you." I said. I walked to his cell thinking on what I'd say to him.

"What do you wa-. Wait a second, I know who you are, you must be Nick. You're girlfriend is very good at what she does. You kn-."

"Shut the hell up! I don't want anymore of your bullshit. You made it to where Judy want me to touch her, just because of what _you_ did to her. I don't give two fucks about you or what you say. I hope you die in hell, you son of a bitch!" I yelled.

"Whoa now Nick watch your language. We don't want the guard to hear you cusing, now do we? And for your information, I think Judy, is that her name? Well I think Judy had a great time." He said with a disgusting look on his face. I grabbed the key and opened his cell.

I got so mad that I don't remember what really happened.

 **The Guard's POV**

I heard a cell opening up and I knew for sure that was Nick opening Max Cornfield's cell. I jumped up and ran to the cell to find Nick jumping on Max.

I tried to pull Nick, but he was to strong to move. I called for some backup. They come.

I'm pretty sure Nick went savage, without the Night Howlers. By the time we got Nick off of Max, Max's face was completely full of blood and scratches.

From what I saw Nick was trying to bit off Max's arm, but I got there just in time.

Chief Bogo shot Nick with the sleeping tranquilizer gun, and he was out like there was no tomorrow. He was sent to the hospital.

I called Officer Hopps to tell her that she needed to go the the hospital, because Nick was on his way there.

"Is this Officer Hopps?" I asked.

"Yes this is she. WHat is it?" She said.

"My name is Officer Hall. I'm here to tell you that you need to go to the Zootopia Hospital right away. Ask for Nick Wilde and you'll find Nick there." I told her.

"Why do I have to go to the hospital?" She asked.

"Nick tried to kill your kidnapper. Max Cornfield is also at the hospital as well." I said.

"What did he do?" She said her voice cracking up after she said 'do'.

"Ask Nick. Judy I sorry for what Max did, but Nick went to far, Chief might suspended Nick for what he did to Max. I don't know what will happen to Nick but I don't think it's good." I said.

 **Judy's POV**

I got out of bed. Put some clothes on and ran to my car, as fast as I could. Once I got to Zootopia Hospital, I ask for Nick Wilde, just like Officer Hall told me to do.

"Excuse me, where could I find Nick Wilde? Please I'm in a big rush." The nurse looked at me with a confused look on her face. She was a White Husky with a grey spot on her right eye.

"Let me find him. One sec… Ah found him. He is in room 222, upstairs." She said.

"Thank you, so very much, Mrs. um…" I didn't know her name.

"Oh my name is Julie." She said.

"Thank you Julie." I said waving good-bye then taking the elevator to the second floor.

Once I got to the second floor, I looked for Room 222.

" _210… 215… 220… 221… Ah 222 Nick's room. Finally."_ I thought.

"Nick?" I said in almost a whisper.

"Judy? I-is that y-you?" He said, almost like he was about to just give out.

"Oh Nick I thought you hurt yourself, but then I heard from Officer Hall that you almost killed Max Cornfield. Is that true?" I asked thinking that it wasn't true.

"He's right. I did almost try to kill him, I thought about what he did to you, and I just thought it would be the right thing to talk with him, but once he said that you enjoy it, that pissed me off. I'm sorry Judy. I-I didn't know what came over me." He explained.

"Nick, are you ok? I don't care for Max. I really don't." I said through a small laugh after 'don't'. "All I care about is you. I want to make sure that you are ok." I said.

"I am, but just a few scratches that's all. I fine, but question when can I get out of here?" He asked.

"I don't know I'll ask." I said. Nick nodded, and I left the room. I went down the hall went in the elevator and back down to the lobby to ask the nurse named Julie, when Nick can leave the hospital.

"Hey Julie!" I said.

"Oh, hey Judy how are you?" She asked.

"Oh I'm fine. I just have one question for you."

"Ask away!"

"When can Nick leave the hospital? I need him at home so he can help me with getting ready for the baby?"

"Um… I don't know. Let me check."

"Ok."

She checked to see when Nick could leave it didn't take that long just maybe five minutes.

"Your boss said he can leave when you get here, and to make sure he's not going to hurt or even kill anyone." She said.

"Ok, thank you Julie." I said.

"No problem." She said waving until I left. I went back to upstairs to find Nick naked.

"NICK! PUT CLOTHES ON!" I yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry. You don't like seeing me this way, Carrots?" He said.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Ok ok. I will. Just stop screaming you're hurting my ears." He said.

"Oh sorry."

"That's fine. Let's get out of here and go home." He said.

Once we got home, (I guess it took forever to get home because it became night already.) Nick and I got undress (in separate rooms.) and went straight to bed.

We were both knocked out after what had happened today. We fell right asleep. Before I closed my eyes, I whispered something to Nick.

"Goodnight you sly fox." I whispered. I fell asleep.

 **Sorry this was soo late, but I got it done. This one might be a little longer then what I normally do. I did have some help with a friend, which has helped me a lot with these last two chapters. I just want to say thank you for helping me with this. And to all you lovely readers thank you for liking my book.**

 **Ask me how many chapters you want me to do. I mean how many more chapters! Whoopsy! Love you all.**

 **Sorry it's been two whole days, I've been busy…**


	9. Chapter 8: Seven Years Later

**Here is another chapter…**

 **Yay…**

 **Judy's POV**

I woke up with contractions. I tried to wake up Nick, but as you know it take's Nick forever to wake up.

"Nick, please wake up. I need to go to the hospital!" I screamed.

"Ok, let's go." He said. I think I kind of scared him. Well I had to or I would have had the babies at the house. Would Nick want to have babies at the house? Nope!

We hurried to the ZH (Zootopia Hospital). Once we got there the doctor said that my water broke. I wasn't expecting them for another week.

"Ma'am you're in labor. Are you the father?" She said looking at me then to Nick.

"Well, yes, I guess." He said in a sleepy but worried tone.

 **Nick's POV**

They took her in.

"NICK GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" Judy yelled at me. I ran next to her. She was sweating so much that I thought she was taking a shower. She started to scream, and the nurse came in.

"Judy you remember me, right? I'm Julie." Julie said. "And you must be Nick. It's nice to finally meet you." She said.

"Yeah, me too. Can you start the… thing… the whatever… you… do…" I said trying not to pass out.

"Of course. Nick I want you to go next to Judy and sit down on the chair, and hold her hand. For warning she will squeeze." She said. I went next to Judy like I was told, and held her hand. Judy (like Julie said.) started to squeeze my hand. And oh my god it hurt like hell.

Julie kept telling Judy to push and push and push. After pushing for at least what seemed like an hour to me. Judy had five cute little kits.

 **(Now here come the names and what each kit looks like.)**

The first kit is Riley. She's a bunny with grey fur. She has a little red on the top of her ears. She has blue eyes.

The second kit is Kyle. He's a red fox, with orange on the top of his ears. He has green eye, like me.

The third kit is Kylee. She's a white fox, she has brown on the tip of her ears. She has pink eyes.

The fourth kit is named after me. So his name is Nick. He is a brown bunny with black on the tip of his ears. He has blue eyes.

The fifth kit is Violet because her eyes are purple. She's a red and orange fox with dark red on the tip of her ears. And she has purple eye. I think I already said that. Oh well.

" _They are all so cute!"_ I thought. Can I hold one?" I asked.

"Sure. you can hold Violet." Judy said.

"Thank you." I said. Judy nodded. I held Violet in my arms. She was soo cute. She moved to the side and touched my thumb. She grabbed it and snuggled with it. I was holding my daughter. I have three daughters, and two sons. I was happy, until Judy started to cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well… I-I don't… know… if… I-I Can do this. I-I've never had kits before. I don't kn-"

"Hey we are in this together, you know that. I'm here to help even if that means if I have to learned everything. Let me tell you a story." I paused to see if Judy was going to say anything.

"Ok." She said.

"When my mom had my sister and I, it was hard for her. The reason why was because my father was never around. He didn't want anything to do with us. He didn't want to see us, hear from us, or anything like that. When I was old either to understand what it was like not having a father, I tried to do my best to help my mom out. That's why you saw me as a con-artist, I was trying to get enough money to support my mom and my sister.

"I didn't know that was a bad thing, but I never got caught. I, remember that I said I've been a con-artist since I was twelve. That was because I was trying to find money. No one wouldn't take a twelve year old, so I had to find other ways to get money, and being a con-artist was the only way. It was hard at first but I managed. One day I came home after a job done I found my sister and my mom dead. They were both shot in the head. The house was trashed, and mostly everything was taken, excepted a box of something that my mom gave me. She told me not to open it up until i had kids.

"What I'm trying to say is that it will be hard at first but once you get the hang of this it will be like slicing a piece of cake." I said looking at Judy. "Carrots, I'm not trying to be hard on you but, the one thing that my mom told me was 'to never give up, even if you want to'. And I haven't and I won't let you give up either." I explained.

"Nick? Can we all stay at your place until we find a house? Thank you for your story, Nick. It really means alot to me. It does." She said.

"Yeah sure we can do that." I looked at her one last time before getting up to find something to eat, she fell fast asleep. I got up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sleep tight, Carrots." I said. I walked out and went to find food.

After I got back to Judy's room I sat down and ate. Judy and our 5 kits were fast asleep. It's been an hour since I left to go find something to eat. Julie said that they can leave in a week, that shouldn't take that long.

 **Nick's POV**

 _ **One week later…**_

WRONG!

This week took forever…

I don't know if was going to continue like this.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" I whined.

"Nick it's ok today is the day we can leave the hospital. Quit whining, you baby." Judy said smirking and laughing at the same time.

"BUT I NEED TO LEAVE I CAN'T STAND THE SMELL OF HOSPITAL THINGS!" I said crying almost.

"Judy, Nick, is everything ok? We have a wheelchair for you Miss. Hopps." Julie said.

"Yes, beside Nick crying like a baby. We're fine. And thank you." Judy said.

"Hey, I am not the baby here. You're the one that cries over everything, Judy." I said with my arms crossed.

"Fine, let's go home and get everyone settled. How about that, Nick?" She said tired and angry.

I nodded. She got on the wheelchair and I rolled her out.

I looked down a few times to look at Riley, Kyle, Kylee, Nick Jr., and Violet. They all look soo darn cute.

"Carrots, can I say something? And I know you're going to be mad, but can I say it?" I begged.

"What Nick?" She said with a grin.

"You guys are so cute!" I said with a squeal at the end.

She turned around and gave me a death glare. I gave her an 'I'm sorry, but I just wanted to say it' look.

She turned around.

We got to the car and I put all the little ones in there separate car seats. I put Violet in first, then Riley, then Nick Jr., then Kyle, and last Kylee. I went to the other side and I put Judy in the passenger seat.

After I did that, I gave the wheelchair back to one of the nurses, went back outside and got in the driver seat.

 **Judy's POV**

Nick takes forever to give things to people. He finally came out with a smile.

He got in the car and I grinned at him.

"What's with the smile, Nick?" I asked.

"Well I'm just happy that I can finally do the things with my boys. And you can do stuff with the girls." He said. He started the car and drove us to his house. I've seen his house and I know what's in it. The only thing that I have to worry about is fixing the room that has all of his junk in it.

Nick reach his house and I took both boys, and Nick took the girls. I watched him to make sure he wouldn't drop them. He says he's carried things like this. I don't believe him.

Once we got to the house Nick hand four cribs. Nick put Riley and Violet in one and Kylee in the other. I put Nick Jr. and Kyle in the other two cribs. The cribs were all in the living room. Nick and I sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. We watched a movie, Pig Hero 6. Then we turned the it on the Channel 6 News.

"This just in, the kidnapper has escaped prison. His name is Max Cornfield. He is a red and orange fox. If you have seen him or had a glimpse of him please call ZPD, or 911." A tiger said. She had a red dress.

"Now onto the weather, Jack."

"Thank you Carly. Today will be sunny at 75 degrees. For tomorrow and the rest of the week we will be seeing partly cloudy with the high at 85, and the low at 62. Now back to you, Carly." Jack said. He was a grey bunny with white stripes around his ears.

I turned down the TV, and looked at Nick.

"Nick, Max is out of prison. That means he can find me and use me again. You have to do something." I said about to cry, and also had a worried look on my face.

"I can't do anything about him, remember? Chief banned me from any case that has his name on it." Nick said.

"Well how? He's going to find me again and use me again. I don't want to go through that again!" I said through tears.

"I'll call Chief and tell him to have an Officer outside of our house, ok?" Nick said.

"Ok." I said. I got up and went in the back to take a shower.

 **Nick's POV**

I took my phone out and I texted Bogo.

N: Chief, can we have someone outside of my house?

B: Why?

N:You didn't hear the News?

B:I don't watch the News.

N:Well they said that Max Cornfield broke out of prison.

B:Contact Clawhawser, Wilde.

N:Yes sir.

End text.

I called Ben this time.

"Hey Nick! How's Judy doing?"

"Good, and she's doing good too."

"That's good. So why did you call?"

"I need someone to be outside of my house. This is for Judy. And did you see the News?"  
"Yes I did. And I will get someone out for you. Ok that's done they should be here in the next five minutes."

"Thank you Ben."

"No Prob."

Call ended.

Judy was still taking and shower, so I got up checked the little ones. They were all still sleeping.

I went in the back room and went to the shower. I got undressed and stepped in the shower with Judy. she didn't noticed me until my tail hit her in the back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, Nick what are you doing in here!" She yelled.

"Taking a shower. What Carrots you don't like seeing me like this?" I said smirking and moving my arms up and down to show my body.

She took her paws from her face and sighed.

"(Sigh), You know what we're going to have to start doing this since we have kits." She said.

She grabbed a sponge and put soap on it and started rubbing my tail. Then my back, and then my chest and stomach.

I rinsed off, and I did the same with Judy. Once we were finished, we got out and got dressed.

I went back to the living room and grabbed one of the cribs and brought it to my room I set it down in front of my closet. I did the same with the other three. Judy went on the left side of the bed and I went on the right. Judy fell asleep like she had never slept in her life. I got real close put my muzzle near her ear and whispered something.

 **Left you hanging didn't I? Well don't worry, he'll say it tomorrow. BUt sorry it took so long to post this. But I need something. I need someone to draw a picture of Judy, Nick, Riley, Kyle, Kylee, Nick Jr., and Violet. Please that would be really nice if someone did that for me. (Please I'm Begging you!) My email to send it to me is: (I hope you can see my email) jadiahubbard Gmail!**

 **Please make it. That's only if you are willing to do that for me. You don't have to, but I really want to see what their family looks like. It would be really nice. I not trying to be pushy or rude or anything like that but I would really like to see what they look like. And you can look in the story to see what they look like or what I described them.**


	10. Chapter 9 Four Years Later

**Chapter 9 here we come…**

 **I hope you like this…**

 **Please tell me how I'm doing…**

 **Judy's POV**

I woke up before Nick. He is soo cute when he sleeps. I kissed him on his nose. He moved but didn't wake up.

" _Thank god he didn't wake up."_ I thought.

I went to go check on my four little cuties. I went in the girl's room. I looked at Violet, then I went to Riley's bed, she was still sleeping. I walked near Kylee, she moved but thankfully she didn't smell me. One thing I know is that foxes have very good sense smelling, if you want to say it that way.

I went to go see if the boy's were still sleeping. They weren't.

"Nick and Kyle what are you doing up? Your sisters and your father are still sleeping." I said with my hands crossed.

"But Kyle said dat we can get up and pway." Nick Jr. said.

"I didn't say dat, you're wying." Kyle said.

"Nick are you lying to me?" I said. Nick walked in still sleepy.

"I heard crying. Is everything ok?" Nick said rubbing his eyes.

"Daddy, Nick's wying. He's not twelling the twruth." Kyle said.

"Nick Jr, tell the truth." Nick said. "And please listen to your mom." He said moving next to Kyle and Nick Jr.

"Fine! I woke Kyle up so I woulwn't pway awone. I don't like pwaying awone. I told Kyle dat we can pway, only if we play quietly. There you happy Kyle?!" Nick Jr said, looking from us to Kyle.

"Thank you. Now you two go into the dining room so your father and I can make breakfast." I said. Nick Jr. and Kyle ran to the dining room. I looked at Nick and he looked at me.

"What?" He said.

"How did you do that?"

"Well I looked at Nick Jr. and I told him to tell the truth. It really wasn't that hard."

"(sigh) You know I hate when I can't do the things you do. You know that, right?"

"I know."

"Hey before you give them their breakfast are the girls still sleeping?"

"Violet's up."

"Tell her to come here." I said. Nick went to the girls room and told Violet to come and talk to me.

"Yes mommy?" She said.

"Would you like to go eat breakfast with your brothers?" I asked.

"I would like that. I am kind of hungry." Violet said.

"Nick when do the kids start school?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to know that kind of stuff?" He said with a grin.

"You're near the calender, Nick." I said pointing to the wall.

"Oh. Um… They started today, in the morning. The time is 8:00 AM." He said.

The time that was right now, was 7:00 AM.

"Tell Riley and Kylee they need to get up." I said. Nick nodded. After we made breakfast they got down and got dressed for their first day of school, and our first day back to work. I was soo excited to go back to work!

 **Nick's POV**

 _Two hours later…_

We dropped the kids at school an hour ago. We then headed to ZPD for our first day back. I have never seen Judy this excited before. Maybe it's because she's going back to fight crime again like we use to do. Or it's just because she doesn't have to worry about crying kids and other stuff. So I just asked her.

"Judy why are you so happy?" I asked.

"Well I don't have to worry about the kids, and I get to go back and work again. Oh have I missed working so much. We probably have so much paper work that we have to do, don't we? I mean-" She trailed off talking all about going to work and how much paper work we have to do.

"Carrots."

She still is talking.

"Carrots!"

Still talking.

"JUDY!"

She stopped talking and looked at me. I was kind of annoyed by how much she can spit out of her mouth.

"Nick what's wrong with you? You never yell at me like that. Did I do something wrong?" She ask almost about to cry.

I didn't mean to make her cry, but she just wouldn't shut up.

"Yes. You always talk about work and how you miss it. But I kind of getting tried of you constantly talking about it. I know that you miss it, and haven't seen this place in a long time. But since we haven't been back to work in four and a half years you DON'T have to keep talking about." I said in an angry voice.

I messed up right there.

"Look I didn't know that I was talking so much about work. I just thought you would understand that. I guess I wrong." She said. Judy started to cry. She got out of the car and ran to her office.

I ran after her, calling her as I ran, following her sent to her office. She locked it.

"Judy open up, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." I banged on the door.

"Leave me alone Nick. I don't want to talk to you." Judy said.

I sat down in front of her door and started talking to her through her door.

"Judy, look I know you don't want to talk to me, but I'm going to talk to you anyways. I'm just really tired from the kids always waking us up all the time. Judy you know I love you no matter what. I still haven't told Chief Bogo that we've been dating for quite some time now. And I'm not going to tell him, unless you want me to."

I waited for Judy to respond to what I'm telling her but that didn't work.

"Judy what I'm trying to tell you is that I balled up all of my angry and instead of just letting it go on someone else, I let it go on you. I should have not done that to you, I didn't mean any of what I said. And I'm sorry for that. I am. Can you forgive me?" I said.

I waited again for her to say something but that never came. Judy and I just sat there looking at a wall filled with nothing.

 **Judy's POV**

As he finished his little speech, I just sat there listening again to what Nick said. I got up and unlocked the door and opened it up.

"Nick."

"Yes." He said thinking that I'm going to say something wonderful **(I couldn't think of a word, so this is what I got for ya.)**.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for running off like that. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." I said.

I was going to hug Nick when chief called us both.

"OFFICER WILDE AND OFFICER HOPPS GET IN MY OFFICE, RIGHT NOW!" He yelled.

We both ran to his office.

 **Did you like it?**

 **One question for all of you and please say something that would be nice, should I make a Jacksepticeye and a Markiplier story? If you want me to, I can make one with the Reader and one without the Reader. Just please tell me. I hoped you liked it. Tell me if you want me to do another chapter.**

 **If you want me to do another chapter please tell me, and please tell your friends about my story! Thank you! Love you 3**


	11. Chapter 10: The Stranger

**Previously on An Unexpected Surprise…**

 **Judy's POV**

 **As he finished his little speech, I just sat there listening again to what Nick said. I got up and unlocked the door and opened it up.**

" **Nick."**

" **Yes." He said thinking that I'm going to say something wonderful** **(I couldn't think of a word, so this is what I got for ya.)** **.**

" **I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for running off like that. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." I said.**

 **I was going to hug Nick when chief called us both.**

" **OFFICER WILDE AND OFFICER HOPPS GET IN MY OFFICE, RIGHT NOW!" He yelled.**

 **We both ran to his office.**

 **Judy's POV**

We both ran to Chief Bogo's office. Once we got there he had a whole bunch of papers on his desk. Nick whispered something to me.

" _This can't be good."_ He said as quietly as possible. I nodded.

"Since you two were the only ones that have had a very long break, I have a _**very**_ big case for you two to solve. Here are your case files. _**Enjoy…**_ " He said with a smirk on his face. _This was not going to be good._ I thought.

Nick and I took our case files and headed to our own little offices. I sat at my chair just looking at my huge case file that I thought was a giant book. I read each word very carefully. It read:

 **Robbery: Two suspects, one male fox, and one female fox.**

 **Male fox's description: Red orange body wears a black hat, black jump suit. Wears sunglasses.**

 **Female fox's description: Brown black body wears a black hat with a pink bow, black dress…**

 _How can someone rob someplace in a dress? I thought. I kept reading._

 **Wear sunglasses.**

 **Last seen at Horseman clothing shore.**

 **3 witness…**

 **Dog, cat, and monkey.**

 **What the dog said: "I saw those two sneaking around trying to find more black clothes. I ask them why they needed them, they said that I never saw them and put a gun to my head. I just said ok and told them that I didn't ever know they were there. They nodded and bolted out of the store."**

 **The cat and what she said: "Yeah I saw them, but what I also saw was their gun I didn't do anything but call the cops quietly, so they could hear me."**

 **The monkey and what he said: "Yeah they were there but I didn't want to die I just minded my own business. I didn't want anything to do with them."**

 **These two criminals have been to ever Zootopia store.**

 _Well this is really great information. I should see how Nick's doing!_ I thought. I got out of my chair and walked over to Nick's office. He was still reading his case file. Nick had the exact same as mine so that was a good thing. At least we get to work together on this case.

"Hey Nick. How's the reading going? And by the way I am still kind of mad at you." I said. The truth is I was really mad at him but you can't stay mad at anyone for long. Can you? I don't know that's not relevant.

"I know. It's coming a little. I still don't know how these two mammals can go to ever store in Zootopia and not get caught." He said scratching his head.

"Nick, that's because these too are both foxes. They are very fast. I bet they outran the cops." I said.

"Your probably right." Nick said, looking up at me. He looked behind me to I don't know make sure the door was closed.

 **Third POV**

Well as you know I'm not doing The Nick and Judy POV right now It will be later.

Let's get back to the story at hand, right?

Good!

Judy knows that Nick can be very secretive sometimes, and not tell her what he's going to do. This time Judy didn't have any clue to what Nick was going to do.

Nick got real close to Judy and whispered something to her.

" _Can I ask you something Judy?"_ He said. Nick had a smirk on his face.

"S-sure, Nick." Judy said getting kind of scared.

"Do you want to do something fun right about now" Nick said moving his hand down to Judy's waist.

"Nick we can't do that here and you know that." Judy snapped.

"Well when do we get to do it. I've been waiting for a lo-"

"Wait do you mean-?"

"Yes I mean that." Nick said.

"DID YOU ALREADY FUCKEN FORGET WHAT HAPPENED TO ME NICK?" Judy yelled.

"Forget wh-? Oh.. I so stupid! How could I say something like that to you after what Max did? I'm stupid, dumb, an idiot, don't know how to think straight. I'm sorry Judy; I don't even know what I was thinking." Nick said hitting his head with his hand.

"Nick its not your fault you forgot. Its fine. I'm fine." Judy said.

After what Nick said that and Judy calmed him down, they went to their lunch break and went to McDucky's for a burger. Well Judy had a carrot sandwitch and Nick had the burger. You know Judy and not liking hamburgers, if you know what I mean.

You don't?

How? Your supposed to know what I'm mean!

Never mind that would you like to read more? I'm sorry for keeping you from this book. Let's finish reading this together, how 'bout that?

Once they were finished with their lunch, Judy and Nick went back to little offices to work on the case. It didn't take long before Judy ran into Nick's office screaming 'I MIGHT KNOW WHERE THEIR HIDING AT, NICK!' into Nick's ears, which started to ring after she yelled that loud.

"Judy next time you come in here please, oh please don't scream. I'm right here. You can just talk to me." Nick said. Really though **(I have to put Jacksepticeye in here ok!)** just think of Jacksepticeye screaming at the top of his lungs. But a little quieter then that if you know what I mean, again?

You don't?

Damn I thought you did.

I think we might need to have a little talk after we finish reading this book.

"I'm sorry Nick but I might have a location on where they might be. Come on lets go!" Ok let me go and grab my tranquilizer out of my locker." Nick said.

"Ok." Judy said.

Let's follow Nick all Judy was doing was getting her things and headed her way to her patrol car. Nick on the other hand has something that he hasn't talked to in a long, I mean long time. It was when he was about maybe 12.

 _Flashback…_

Whoa whoa whoa…

No flashbacks not yet, just you wait. I know you were trying to go back in time, but no not yet. We will do that later.

Nick went to go grab his gun and then head back to go with Judy when suddenly something or someone grabbed his arm.

"What the hell? Who are you? Show yourself." Nick said looking around.

"Son I'm in trouble. And I need your help. Can you help me?" Said this strange that grabbed Nick's arm.

"Dad?" Nick said.

 **Ha-ha I got you. You guys might be like 'What the fuck? Why did you stop right there? Can't you continue, please?'**

 **Well that's up to you.**

 **Do you want me to continue, or no?**

 **Feedback and tell me if you want me to go on.**

 **If I get no feedback then that's the end of this story.**

 **I will put this story as complete.**

 **If you want me to go on with this amazing story then BEING ME THE FEEDBACK, please! Lol.**

 **I can't wait to see how many people actually give feedback. Oh and if you want to follow me on Facebook or Instagram, they are…**

 **Facebook: Jadia Hubbard**

 **Instagram: nicole_hopps10**

 **So please follow me there. I don't even know if it showed if it did, tell me in feedback.**

 **Thank you and I hoped you had a very fun time reading this.**

 **Oh and before I go I have a question for all of you, and you have to answer it (Was that rude?).**

 **Was it funny? That was the real question.**

 **Bye and love you all.**


	12. Chapter 11: Nick's past

**Previously on An Unexpected Surprise…**

 **Nick went to go grab his gun and then head back to go with Judy when suddenly something or someone grabbed his arm.**

" **What the hell? Who are you? Show yourself." Nick said looking around.**

" **Son I'm in trouble. And I need your help. Can you help me?" Said this strange that grabbed Nick's arm.**

" **Dad?" Nick said.**

 **Welcome back to another chapter of this book… I am so sorry for keeping you guys on a cliff hanger… I wasn't trying to wait this long. But like I said before, I have two stories and school work, so it might be a little while before I do anything.**

 **And in the feedback, someone who asks why Nick asked for sex out of nowhere. It was because of his past and I will get that in the story. Your question will be asked in the story. And thank you for giving me some advice on the story.**

 **So let's get on with the story how about that?**

 **Third POV**

Nick turned around and found that stranger was to be his dad.

"Dad? How did you find me?" Nick said.

"Son I did something bad, and I don't know. I need your help." Nick's dad said.

"What did you do?" Nick said, thinking what he did.

"I-I- I robbed a store." He said.

"What? Why? Wait it was you!? Who was the other one? I know she a girl." Nick said.

"She was your ex. Tiffany. Remember her? Remember how you made her happy?" Nick's dad said.

Remember how I said that Nick wanted to _do it_ with Judy? That's why.

Nick thought for a second and then remembers Tiffany. She was the description of the woman and his dad was the description of the male. He had to tell someone. But who would he tell?

"Look here 'Ryan' **(That was Nick's dad name.)** why should I ever help you? Don't you remember what you did to me?" Nick said.

"I do, and I'm sorry, son. Please just help your old man out." Ryan said.

"No." Nick said.

"What did you say?" Ryan said.

"I said no. I won't help you or Tiffany. After what you two did and made me do, fuck you. I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Nick said, running out of the locker room, with his tranquilizer gun in hand.

He ran to the portal car where Judy was waiting.

"Nick what's wrong?" Judy said.

"Don't worry about it. Listen let's just go catch these bastards." Nick said not looking at Judy.

Nick didn't want to talk with Judy; he was remembering what his dad and Tiffany did to him. **(Now we can have the flashback!)**

 _~Flashback…~_

" _Dad do I have to go with Tiffany? I don't even like her." Nick said. (This was about three years before Nick became a cop and he meeting Judy.)_

" _Yes don't you want to make her happy?" Ryan said._

" _But I don'-"_

" _No buts. You do what you are told! Do you understand?" Ryan said now yelling._

" _Yes father." Nick said. He walked out of the house and went to Tiffany's house._

 _ **(I don't want to go further into this… You all know what happens next. Please don't make me go into it… I really don't wanna.)**_

 _~End of Flashback…~_

"Nick, you've been staring at the window for like 20 minutes. Are you ok?" Judy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's just go look at this place." Nick said.

 **Judy's POV**

I know when Nick's hiding something from me. But it has to do with this case. He's been like this ever since we got this big case. I think it has to do with his past.

I don't know I have to find out.

 **Third POV**

Judy stops the car to go in the old building. She looks at Nick and he usual has a stupid joke before they go, but today there was no joke. Judy had to do something before they leave to at least cheer him up.

"What wonderful weather we're having?" Judy said, even though it's raining.

"Huh?" Nick said.

"I said, what wonderful weather we're having." She said.

"How is it wonderful if it's- Oh… I see what you're doing. It's not going to work." Nick said.

"Well how else am I going to cheer you up?" She said.

"Just don't let's get this done and over with so we can pick the kids up and go home." He said.

"Well I tried. Let's go." She said.

Who should Nick tell?

1: Judy, tell her everything. She needs to know.

2: Judy, tell her what she needs to know.

3: Police, tell Chief Bogo.

4: Don't tell anyone. He can keep it to himself. No one needs to know his past.

 **Thank you so much for reading…**

 **I hope you liked it. I know it was short, but the next chapter will be all about Judy and Nick going into the abounded building. And I don't know how to do the polls so just tell me in the feedback. Who should Nick tell about who he just talked to and what he already knows…?**

 **And if you like it, tell me if I should continue this story if so Yay if not, why you do dis to meeee? LOL I love you all…**

 **Bye**


End file.
